


Drabble: We're Fools Whether We Dance Or Not (So We May As Well Dance)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the middle of a timestorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: We're Fools Whether We Dance Or Not (So We May As Well Dance)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from pervybunny: Any pairing. April Fools Day.
> 
> (I swear, this followed from the prompt. Really.)

They meet in the middle of a timestorm. The veteran steps backwards, treading on the foot of the shell-shocked soldier. "Sorry," he says, distracted. He hits something that is beeping; it stops. The war child looks wildly on. He is ducking swinging wires, crackling with energy. "We're still crashing," he says. His voice sounds like it's coming from very far away.

The veteran says, "Hold on, _I'm_ not," and they split apart. The universe blinks and the child of the war is alone again, the veteran is alone again, the soldier is alone again.

They will meet again. In time.


End file.
